Saitama (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Casual= |-|Serious= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= Summary Saitama is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer strength, speed and sower have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely 5-B Name: Saitama, “Caped Baldy“ (Hero name) Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: '''25 '''Classification: Human, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Megaton Punch, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shock Wave Generation, Afterimage Creation, Supernatural Leap, Limited Flight, Enhanced Bite, Pain Suppression, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Vacuum Adaptation, Enhanced Sight and Reflexes, Resistance to Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Immense Heat (Completely unharmed by Genos’ blasts and atmospheric re-entry), and Freezing Temperatures (Unfazed the vacuum of space) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level '(Using his “Serious Punch”, he was able to counteract Lord Boros’ Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon attack which would’ve destroyed the world, dispersing clouds on a global scale in the process. Saitama is also stated by WoG to be capable of destroying the planet) 'Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Leapt from the moon to Earth with ease. Vastly swifter than Flashy Flash, Atomic Samurai, Tatsumaki, and virtually everyone else in the series, Casually deflected a shell from Boros’ ship) Lifting Strength: At least Class G '(Effortlessly threw the Monster Association Base high into the air, which is comparable to Z City in size. Far, far stronger than Tatsumaki) 'Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class '(Leapt off the moon with this much force, his “Serious Punch” was easily this powerful) 'Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level '(Withstood numerous attacks from Boros without any notable damage, including his Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon) 'Stamina: Unknown (Has yet to seriously exert himself in the slightest) Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with shockwaves Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: '''Saitama is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Despite that, Saitama is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant. While he does make use of rather basic attacks, Saitama displays great control over his speed and strength, striking enemies with precise punches until they’re blown to pieces. In addition, Saitama is able to improvise strategies surprisingly well, such as to skillfully combine his superhuman abilities in order to overwhelm his opponents or even use the environment to his advantage. '''Weaknesses: '''He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back to prolong fights. Saitama has an incredibly simplistic fighting style, and is unable to breathe in space. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Attacks * Normal Punch: Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. * Consecutive Normal Punches: Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious Attacks * Serious Strike: Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. * Serious Consecutive Side Hops: Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. * Serious Table Flip: Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. * Serious Headbutt: Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Note: Lord Boros being stated to be capable of destroying stars in the databook is considered a mistranslation. As such, Boros is not 4-C, and neither is Saitama. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Maverick Zero X